Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia
|genre = Role-playing |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = Apple: 9+ ESRB: Everyone |platforms = iOS, Android }} Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia is a free-to-play game in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series for the iOS and Android platforms, co-developed by Square Enix and Team Ninja of Koei Tecmo, and published by Square Enix. The game released in Japan on February 1, 2017 and worldwide at the end of January 2018. While the battle system is more similar to a traditional JRPG than to a brawler, it features mechanics from previous Dissidia titles, such as BP and HP being separate forms of damage, Wall Crushes, and special team attacks delivered in the style of EX Bursts. Gameplay Opera Omnia follows with the missions-based gameplay of recent Square Enix mobile games. Players are encouraged to traverse a series of fixed maps in story mode, following the game's narrative while fighting baddies and collecting materials for the various cast members and their equipment. Players may also undertake series of rotating mission campaigns to collect new characters and other rare items, either solo or with the aid of their fellow players. Battles for each mission occur in waves, requiring the player to plan in advance based upon the types of enemies to be encountered. From this, the player can assemble a party of three units, each possessing different attacks and skills, to complete each mission as efficiently as possible. Characters The following playable characters are available as of the Japanese release. *Storyline characters are recruited during story chapters. *Lost Chapter characters are recruited in permanent event chapters that were previously time-limited. *Event characters are recruited during time-limited events. Story The events take place are complementary to those that transpire in the world of the Dissidia Final Fantasy NT since they share the same gods and the same crystals. The world was created by Spiritus and Materia as a paradise where their champions could rest from the battles they clashed in the other world. However, one day time and space started to crumble as dimensional distortions, called Torsions, began to appear and several armies of monsters came out of them. With the equilibrium endangered, the crystals summoned an ancient moogle, named Mog, from the past to help them recover the stability that was about to be lost for good. By gathering "light" with the help of the champions from varied worlds, Mog began an adventure to finish with the end of the world before it's too late. Development Release The release of the global version was pre-announced on social media channels as being 5:30 PM Pacific Standard Time January 30 (01:30 31 January UTC), but did not appear until 6:07 PM (02:07). Further, the iOS version infrastructure had been delayed for more than two hours. Specific reasoning was not given for the delays. Players whom pre-followed Opera Omnia social media accounts received a gift at launch. In addition, the game hosted a launch campaign extended through February 28. Production credits Voice cast Note: Japanese voices are used in the global release. Gallery DFFOO Icon.png|Game icon (Japan). DFFOO_Materia_App_Icon.png|Pre-register icon (Global). DFFOO GB Icon.png|Game icon (Global). DFFOO Chapter 8 artwork.jpg|Artwork of eighth chapter. DFFOO Characters SS.png|In-game character renders. Etymology Opera omnia is a Latin phrase for "complete works". External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Announcement trailer *Fan-driven English Wiki *English Database References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Category:Games Category:Free-to-play games Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy